Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for barcode scanning using dynamic timing feedback.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.
Inexpensive barcode scanners have been designed in which a sensor is moved across the barcode (e.g., from the left to the right or vice-versa). One problem which exists with such barcode scanners is that if the scanner and/or barcode is moved with an inconsistent velocity (e.g., starting slowly and then speeding up), the barcode scanner may incorrectly identify a wide bar as a narrow bar or vice-versa. Consequently, what is needed is an inexpensive barcode scanner which provides improved scanning accuracy.